


Changing (I Want my Love to Change my Friends to Enemies)

by lucimarlena



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucimarlena/pseuds/lucimarlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are different now. There used to be such peace and happiness in the castle, with Arthur, but that's all changed now. - Arthur finds out about Lance/Gwen, angst ensues as Arthur turns into Uther 2.0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing (I Want my Love to Change my Friends to Enemies)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters, concepts, and anything affiliated with the Merlin franchise belong to the BBC.   
> The rest of the work belongs to me and should not be copied in any way, including translations, without my explicit consent.  
> AN: Merlin drabble. Meh, it’s alright. This has not been beta’ed so if there are any mistakes please let me know. 
> 
> Anyways, please review and thanks for reading.
> 
> Spoliers: Let’s say it happened after S4 E9 Lancelot DuLac and instead of the rest of the series happening Arthur goes crazy with rage and turns into Uther 2.0 – crazier, more ruthless, and just as heartless! Yay!

Things are different now. There used to be such peace and happiness in the castle, with Arthur, but that’s all changed now.

All that is left is hate, lies, and the wrecked carnage that used to be love for his people.

He’s angry.

He’s like Morgana; betrayed, hurt, seeking vengeance.

All because of Lancelot.

Things are different now, and no one knows how to save the shell of the man that used to be the greatest King of Albion.


End file.
